simpsons1989fandomcom_es-20200213-history
Marge Simpson
Marjorie "Marge" Simpson (apellido de soltera Bouvier), es un personaje ficticio de la serie de televisión de dibujos animados Los Simpson. Es la esposa de Homer Jay Simpson y madre de tres hijos: Bart, Lisa y Maggie. Ella, junto al resto de su familia, conforman el elenco de personajes protagonistas de Los Simpson, pero probablemente es el miembro de la familia con uno de los papeles más reducido en la serie, después de Maggie.De todas maneras, su presencia ha demostrado ser fundamental para mantener la familia unida. Marge fue creada por el dibujante Matt Groening en el vestíbulo de la oficina de James L. Brooks, para debutar en la televisión el 19 de abril de 1987, en el corto "Good Night" emitido en El show de Tracey Ullman. La característica de la voz ronca de Marge se la pone Julie Kavner en la versión original, quien también da voz a sus familiares más cercanos femeninos, especialmente sus hermanas y madre. Los productores han limitado la voz de Kavner a los personajes femeninos de la familia Bouvier, dado a que su registro es demasiado reconocible y peculiar. Las actrices de voz hispanas también han limitado su doblaje a estos personajes y algunas han sufrido problemas de garganta con la interpretación. El personaje de Marge Simpson ha ahondado en los roles arquetípicos que suelen desempeñar las esposas amas de casa en las series de animación, en la misma línea promovida por Hannah Barbera con Wilma Flintstone o Jane Jetson. Su apasionada y ciega dedicación a su desagradecida familia y a su insoportable marido ha servido de modelo moderno para otros personajes femeninos en series de animación posteriores. Por ello, ha sido considerada como la mejor madre tanto ficticia como real por el público británico. Recibió su nombre en honor a la madre de Matt Groening, creador de la serie. Su apellido de soltera es Bouvier. Es doblada en la versión original por Julie Kavner y en la española por Margarita de Francia aunque en las primeras temporadas fue doblada por Amparo Soto. En Hispanoamérica hasta la decimoquinta temporada (incluida) estaba doblada por Nancy McKenzie, actualmente reemplazada por Marina Huerta. En la versión alemana, es doblada por Angelike Bender. En Francia es doblada por Véronique Augereau. En Canadá, la encargada es Béatrice Picard. En Japón es traducida por Miyuki Ichijo. En portugués es actualmente Selma Lópes, después de otras dos dobladoras de la personaje. En catalán es Carme Contreras y finalmente quien dobla a Marge Simpson en el idioma checo es Jiri Labus. Biografía http://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Marge_Simpson&action=edit&section=1Editar sección Marge se crió en una zona rural de la Norte América sureña, en un ambiente muy familiar. Se crió en una granja e iba a veranear con toda la familia a Barnacle Bay, una isla en la costa de Springfield. Su padre era asistente de vuelo, cosa que traumatizó a Marge de joven y desarrolló miedo a los aviones y a volar. Pronto Marge se fue a vivir a la ciudad de Springfield y se matriculó en el instituto. Al finalizar sus estudios obligatorios, Marge había conocido a varios amores, pero Homer, que ya lo conocía de una acampada en su niñez (aunque no lo recordaba), sería con el que tendría una relación más larga y acabaría casándose. Marge trabajó de camarera en un autoservicio mientras era soltera y se graduó en la universidad, donde peligró su relación como novios con Homero cuando se enamoró de uno de los profesores. Este evento lo mantuvo en secreto por ser el más vergonzoso de su vida. http://images.wikia.com/lossimpson/es/images/e/ee/Matrimonio_de_Homero_y_Marge.jpg Después de ver El imperio contraataca, Marge se quedó embarazada y, para no deshonrarla, Homer le pidió matrimonio. Se casaron en la capilla de Pete, el Rápido para no derrochar mucho dinero y su luna de miel tampoco fue gran cosa. Vivió junto a sus hermanas Patty y Selma mientras duró embarazada de Bart. Se fueron a vivir a un piso de los suburbios de Springfield donde criaron a Bart durante sus dos primeros años. Cuando se quedó embarazada de Lisa, a la pareja le urgió cambiar de hogar para albergar una familia más grande y se compraron la casa en la que actualmente viven, después de que Homero fuera aceptado como inspector de seguridad en la central nuclear. Tuvieron un tercer hijo, Maggie, lo que forzó a Homero a quedarse en su trabajo en la central. Desde entonces, Marge ha sido ama de casa durante todo este tiempo, intentando alegrar su rutina con algún trabajo casual y temporal, también ha salido con su familia reiteradamente, ha tenido nuevas experiencias, ha recordado, olvidado, perdonado, sufrido y gozado en su vida desde que Homero llego a su vida. Vida cotidianahttp://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Marge_Simpson&action=edit&section=2Editar sección Normalmente, Marge se dedica a hacer de ama de casa a tiempo completo. Suele estar todo el día en casa, limpiando, cocinando o cuidando de Maggie y por regla general no sale más que para hacer la compra. Excepcionalmente, Marge acompaña a los niños al colegio, en caso de que no puedan coger el autobús, y al médico o ha acompañado a Homer al trabajo o a su suegro a alguna parte en caso de que no dispusieran del coche. Alguna que otra vez, Marge ha organizado salidas con toda o parte de su familia. Para romper con la rutina, Marge ha intentado sin éxito desempeñar algún empleo adicional o unirse a clubes sociales. Causado por esta vida tan monótona y doméstica, Marge padece de dolores de piés crónicos y de tanto en tanto sufre algún que otro ataque de estrés. Esto último lo ha solucionado o bién tomándose vacaciones de su familia, yéndose a algún retiro o balneario, o bién contratando alguna niñera o familiar para que cuiden de los niños y la casa. A la vuelta de la normalidad, el resto de la familia se da cuenta de lo mucho que la quieren y lo imprescindible que Marge es en la casa y prometen no volver a estresarla, aunque esto no dura mucho. En realidad, este estilo de vida le gusta, ya que si se sorprende en casa sin ninguna labor doméstica por hacer, se vé abocada al alcohol y le asusta. También disfruta intimar con Homer, y a veces organizan escapadas amorosas sin los niños. Información general http://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Marge_Simpson&action=edit&section=3Editar sección http://images.wikia.com/lossimpson/es/images/f/f5/Losimpsons.jpgMarge junto a su familia de vacaciones Marge es la típica ama de casa, que se dedica exclusivamente a los quehaceres hogareños; aunque ha tenido varios empleos, como por ejemplo de policía, de contratista, etc, todos le han durado poco tiempo. Uno de sus símbolos inconfundibles, además de su peinado, es un ruido que hace con la garganta, "MHRRR" que hace cada vez que le molesta o le sorprende algo.Durante su juventud pintaba y lo hacía realmente bien, en una ocasión pintó a Ringo Starr e hizo una pintura para Homer, el famoso barco que suele estar colgado encima del sillon, también después de estar años sin pintar se apuntó a una escuela de arte, entró en un concurso en el que dibujó a Homer borracho en el sofá, ganó el primer premio y tras salir en los periódicos el Señor Burns la contrató para que le pintase. Antes de casarse con Homer tenía un empleo como camarera sobre patines. Políticamente, Marge esta alineada al partido demócrata. En una ocasión mencionó que votó por Jimmy Carter, y que apoyaba al candidato demócrata de su Estado. Perdió la virginidad con Homer en un campo de golf, meses después dio a luz a su primer hijo, Bart. En el instituto salió con el famoso millonario Artie Ziff. Comúnmente es llamada Señora Bart por Jimbo y otros, o Señora Homer por Apu. Familiares http://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Marge_Simpson&action=edit&section=4Editar sección Es la madre de la familia, esposa de Homer Simpson, y madre de Bart, Lisa y Maggie Simpson. Su padre, fallecido en un accidente en un barco, trabajaba como aeromozo (air steward), y como fotógrafo de niños. Su madre Jacqueline Bouvier, es idéntica a su hija, aparece en pocos episodios, pero siempre interfiriendo en la vida de sus hijas Marge, Patty y Selma, estas dos últimas son gemelas. En un capítulo, Marge menciona que tiene un hermano llamado Ardie, pero nunca más se lo volvió a mencionar. Su familia es inmigrante francesa, Marge menciona que es de la tercera generación de Springfield, y que decidieron venir a esta ciudad en vez de a Stenchburg (Pesteburgo) porque admiraban la historia de Jebediah Springfield. Edad y cumpleaños http://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Marge_Simpson&action=edit&section=5Editar sección En lo que respecta a su edad, durante la primera temporada, en el capítulo "Life On The Fast Lane", se dice que tiene 34 años, varios capítulos después, durante una reunión en la Escuela Primaria de Springfield, se da a entender que Marge puede tener 38. En el capítulo "Regarding Margie" (temporada 17), Homer menciona que Marge tiene la misma edad que él, por lo tanto podría encontrarse entre los 36 y los 40 años. Se concuerda en que su cumpleaños es el 18 de mayo, pero en "Homer's Paternity Coot" (temporada 17), se da a entender que su cumpleaños podría caer en febrero, y luego en "Kiss Kiss, Bang Bangalore" (temporada 17) Marge menciona que su cumpleaños es en el mes de mayo. Homer y Marge http://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Marge_Simpson&action=edit&section=6Editar sección En el episodio "The Way We Weren't" (temporada 15), se revela que Marge conoce a Homer durante un campamento, cuando tenía 10 años; en ese entonces Homer se hizo llamar Elvis Jagger Abdul-Jabbar. desde el comienzo se gustaron, pero Homer en aquella oportunidad le rompió el corazón porque no pudo ir a visitarla una noche a pesar de haberle prometido que iría. Reputación http://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Marge_Simpson&action=edit&section=7Editar sección Marge tiene la reputación de ser la más moral de todos los integrantes de la familia, pero en un capítulo se los ve a ella y a Homer teniendo sexo (no se ve nada explícito), en lugares sumamente raros y atrevidos, incluso llegando a tener que caminar por la ciudad completamente desnudos, a causa de que les habían sacado sus ropas, por error, durante una de sus aventuras en el mini golf. Ademas Marge tiene un tatuaje en alguna parte del cuerpo (gluteos, senos o algún otro lugar atrevido) ya que en el episodio donde Homer se cambia el nombre a Max Power, ("Homer to the Max", décima temporada), Marge le reclama que hará con ese tatuaje ya que dice "HS" las iniciales de Homer Simpson. Comportamiento http://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Marge_Simpson&action=edit&section=8Editar sección Marge es, tolerante en extremo con sus hijos y su esposo, puesto que es capaz de perdonar alguna estupidez grave (o no) y aceptar un "disculpa" luego de que uno de sus familiares metiera a la familia en un problema (generalmente Homer), apoya a su esposo y es capaz de contener su ira pero a veces, como al parecer odia por su comportamiento a Homer, puede llegar a ser agresiva. Cuando Bart se roba el videojuego Bonestorm, Lisa menciona que mamá no hace nada sólo absorbe todo como el tapete en el que estaban de pie. Además es sobreprotectora con sus hijos y pone en ridículo a Bart y Lisa diciéndoles como vestirse a pesar que ellos ya están en edad de tener sus propias decisiones. Maggie, la hija menor de la familia, es generalmente su compañera, pues a pesar de tener solo un año acompaña a Marge a casi todos lados (desde una salida de compras hasta viajes peligrosos). Sin embargo, quiere tener un grupo de amigas y cuando lo tiene todo es echado a perder por Homer o por su familia, por último puede llegar a descuidar a su familia por objetivos que lo único que causan es celos y Marge fuera del objetivo. Admiradores http://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Marge_Simpson&action=edit&section=9Editar sección Marge y Homer cuando eran jóvenes Marge tiene un gran número de admiradores, entre ellos se destacan:*Moe Szyslak: El cantinero, es el más persistente de todos, su primer intento fue en "Secrets of a Successful Marriage" (temporada 5), cuando Marge se pelea con Homer debido a que él le contaba a sus alumnos en la clase de "Secretos para un Buen Matrimonio" todas sus intimidades matrimoniales. *Artie Ziff, fue su compañero de secundaria y tras el baile de fin de curso Marge lo abofeteó por intentar propasarse con ella. De mayor se convirtió en multimillonario. Está obsesionado con Marge, y ofrece al matrimonio Simpson una gran suma de dinero por pasar una noche con Marge, al estilo de Una proposición indecente. Recientemente se lo vio interesado en Selma. *Clancy Wiggum, en varios episodios ha dado a entender su admiración por la belleza de Marge. *El Señor Burns se enamora de Marge, para fastidio de Smithers. *Flash Baylor, jugador de los Isótopos de Springfield. *Disco Stu, intento ligar con Marge, hasta que vio que tenia hijos. *Jacques, un jugador de bolos francés con el que casi llega a engañar a Homer. *El ex presidente Bill Clinton (en el episodio donde Homer se cambia el nombre a Max Power) ya que en ese mismo episodio le pide que baile con ella repetidas veces. *Krusty el payaso sale con ella en el episodio Future-drama cuando Bart y Lisa ven su futuro en una máquina del Professor Frink. El peinado de Marge http://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Marge_Simpson&action=edit&section=10Editar sección Marge si no tuviera moño Si hay algún rasgo que caracterice al personaje de Marge Simpson este es, sin duda, su peinado. Marge lleva un gran moño azul de gran tamaño en forma de torre. Su longitud varía según la fuente de información que empleemos, pero debe rondar los 50 centímetros de altura. Una vez incluso estaba pensando y mientras la imagen subía a lo largo de su cabello se escucha al final: "...a mí no me lo preguntes, soy tu cabello; tu cabeza terminó hace 30 cm." En el capitulo donde se narra la historia de como se conocieron Homer y Marge, podemos apreciar a esta con el cabello liso y color castaño debido a la quemadura de la plancha que uso para alisarlo. El modo en que Marge Simpson utiliza su gran moño es muy peculiar. Le sirve de "bolsillo" o "bolso" donde guarda todo tipo de curiosidades y ahorros, y hasta a Maggie. A veces se ha dicho que se tiñe el pelo, y que por eso lo tiene azul. Según Bart Simpson's Guide to Life, ''albergó un nido de pájaros en la parte más alta, y está compuesto por alrededor de 170.000 pelos. De pequeña lo tenia mas corto. Enfermedades http://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Marge_Simpson&action=edit&section=11Editar sección Marge sufre de algunas enfermedades, entre ellas: *La más destacada es la ludopatía que se ve claramente en el capítulo ''$pringfield, Or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Legalized Gambling) (temporada 5), cuando el Señor Burns abre un casino en Springfield. *Además sufre de mucho estrés por los quehaceres y preocupaciones de la vida diaria. Incluso es conductora colérica. *Tiene pánico a volar, a causa del trauma que le causó descubrir, cuando era pequeña, que su padre era azafato (superado en ese mismo episodio) *Tiene dolores crónicos de pie. *También tuvo por un tiempo limitado la agorafobia (Miedo a espacios abiertos) que superó gracias a la musculatura que desarrolló entrenando por ése tiempo. *También debe padecer ciertos problemas mentales que la obligan a superarse a sí misma. *En muchas ocasiones, le ha dado por consumir alcohol como en You Only Move Twice. *Sufrió problemas de pérdida excesiva de cabello debido a la tensión cotidiana, provocada por el estrés de ser ama de casa. *En una ocasión, sufrió amnesia por un golpe en la cabeza mientras limpiaba, esto hizo que casi no pudiera recordar a Homer. *Bart le crea un trauma al robar un videojuego en una tienda, por lo que ésta deja de darle un beso de buenas noches. A lo que Lisa explica como "...su corazón es como la alfombra del lavabo, absorbe todo lo que toca". *Es alérgica a los mariscos, en especial los camarones (al igual que su hijo) Empleos de Marge http://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Marge_Simpson&action=edit&section=12Editar sección *Ama de casa (único empleo que dura más de un episodio, el resto de los que se mencionan a continuación duraron un episodio). *Fabricante y vendedora de Pretzels. *Policía. *Modelo. *Vendedora de casas. *Trabajadora en la Planta Nuclear. *Cantante. *Artista profesional. *Profesora sustituta en la Escuela Primaria de Springfield. *Activista contra la violencia televisiva. *Novelista. *Camarera sobre patines. *Consejera en la iglesia. *Camarera en la Taberna de Moe. *Actriz secundaria en el programa de Krusty (Sideshow Marge). *Profesora de pintura. Prisión penitenciaria de Springfield. *Protectora y cuidadora de manatíes. *Ventrílocua en la Casa de Burlesque de Springfield, para pagar daños que causa al lugar. *"Entra cuchillo salen las tripas" en Japón *Asistenta en la casa de una anciana junto con su marido Homer (la anciana resulta ser una actriz de televisión) *Fisicoculturista *Niñera de los Flanders *Panadera erótica Recepción http://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Marge_Simpson&action=edit&section=13Editar sección Julie Kavner recibió un Primetime Emmy Award en 1992 por darle voz a Marge en el episodio I Married Marge. En 2004, Kavner y Dan Castellaneta (el doblador oficial de Homer) ganaron un Young Artist Award por interpretar "el papá y la mamá más populares en una serie de televisión".1 Por su trabajo en la película de los Simpson, Kavner fue nominada para un Annie Awards en 2007 por "el mejor doblaje en una película animada", pero el premio lo ganó Ian Holm por su intervención en Ratatouille.23 La actuación emotiva de Kavner en la película decidió la mayoría de críticas positivas a la película que señalaron que ella "le dio su más sentida interpretación".4 Marge ha aparecido en los puestos más altos de las mejores madres de todos los tiempos en televisión. Alcanzó el primer lugar en dicha lista del Entertainment Weekly en 1994 y en la de las noticias de la FOX en 2005; octava en la de CityNews de 2008 y fue incluida entre las diez mejores madres de la revista Time. Imágenes de flashfowardshttp://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Marge_Simpson&action=edit&section=14Editar sección Marge en "Future-Drama"Marge en "La boda de Lisa"Marge en "Bart al futuro" Añadir una imagen a esta galeríaAñadir una imagen a esta galería Curiosidades http://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Marge_Simpson&action=edit&section=15Editar sección *De joven estudiaba arte y cursos de compostura de calzado. *Es fanática de The Beatles en especial Ringo Starr. *Es la única en la familia Simpson que participa activamente en la iglesia. *Durante su época en la secundaria fue activista un corto tiempo. *Sus comidas favoritas son Tallarines con manteca, papas a la juliana y duraznos al natural. *En en capítulo Future-Drama (temporada 16), salió en una ocasión con Krusty, el payaso. *Marge apareció en la tapa de la revista Maxim. *Escribe con la mano izquierda. *Según Matt Groening, Marge tiene los dedos de los pies unidos por una membrana. *Es algo atrevida, pues tiene un tatuaje que dice Homer Simpson en un lugar no revelado de su cuerpo. *Cuando la operan de los senos por accidente, para salvar a Homer, Bart y Milhouse se desnuda y se le ven las "bubis". *Marge apareció en la portada de Noviembre de la revista PLAYBOY. *Tiene los ojos color avellana. *Marge Simpson tiene grandes traumas de los aviones. *Marge Simpson es ambidiestra ya que en un episodio manejaba las 2 manos a la perfeccion pero utilizaba la derecha porque segun ella "no queria parecer rara" *En un episodio Homer tenia Margaritas en una mesita al lado de un sillòn en un hotel los compañeros le preguntan por que las tenias y respondio que era porque era el nombre de Marge siendo que su verdadero nombre es Marjorie *En un capitulo besa a Homero igual que en la pelicula Spider Man 1 cuando Spider Man besa a una chica Productoshttp://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Marge_Simpson&action=edit&section=16Editar sección http://images.wikia.com/lossimpson/es/images/0/00/Wisdom-Marge.jpg﻿The Simpsons Library of Wisdom: The Marge Book Montones de productos de Los Simpson son de Marge, entre ellos hay muñecos de World of Springfield. También tiene un libro de The Simpsons Library of Wisdom (The Marge Book), donde se habla de todo sobre Marge.